


Homeless Oppai Loli goes out on an Adventure.(Re Write)

by CommunistKanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Many other kinks that might be added), Adventure, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Leveling System, Light BDSM, Lolicon, Magic, Other, Shotacon, Status System, Stomach Bulge, Toddlercon, fantasyworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistKanna/pseuds/CommunistKanna
Summary: A fantasy world sounds like a place a lot of people would like to be in, reincarnated by the all-powerful truck Kun or be summoned into the world with no choice of your own and forced by the will of a shitty god. The fantasy world is like the real world with its own rules, gods, races, and many other things.But some people in this world are born with the status system which is something to help all races and sometimes monsters. to gain power or some races to evolve into stronger forms that give more power. some people are born poor with the system and live in slums where laws are not followed and no age limit was set.a 4-year-old girl who has J cup breasts, 4ft, a bubble butt, Black hair, red eyes, light brown skin, and her clothes are a poor quality Long shirt, pants, and coat made of torn-up wool from sheep that people of her underground home had stolen for milk and food along with many other things.
Kudos: 1





	Homeless Oppai Loli goes out on an Adventure.(Re Write)

**Author's Note:**

> This a going to be a Rewrite of a still young story called "Homeless Oppai Loli's Adventure"A and it's going to have some additions and changes after a kind person in the comments of the original given me the idea to do this(and if not a sorry dude). so this is going to try to do better in the rewrite and it's going to take much longer to do so chapters might take some time to make.

In this world, many people like humans, elf's, dwarfs, and many many other races who evolved to speak and think took their time to evolve into societies people would enjoy the safety of, the food is grown there or maybe the traits that are wanted by any nobles that seek it out actively to just simply want it and to have it make them look sexier or use their new larger "parts" like cocks, breasts, asses, balls or a mixture of one of those's are something people go for. let's see an example of which a race that now evolved into a small kingdom of 20 thousand people with 2 thousand of them being adventurers from the guilds that existed for 5 decades as the age of monsters came on when 12XX hit them as new strange creatures began attack merchants, kingdoms, village, and so many other problems that any rising kingdoms have evolved a simple military and adventurer's guild which pays people money to deal with monsters who are causing problems. 

In the Human kingdom have people make trade routes, farms for both crops and different kinds of meats, farms for materials, and many other resources that they use to grow larger and stronger with the help of other kingdoms. the Human kingdom began to notice a small part of the population(1% or lower)Began to have large cocks, balls, or Woman's breasts which were much larger and or growing earlier than normal. this made people of the middle class or Nobility want these traits as people seem to like them and it became an era where people of the higher class would try getting these traits through natural means or use the newly introduced "Leveling System" which was introduced to them and other kingdom's or villages weeks later after people called "The Era of monsters" and no such luck into getting these's traits both normally happens at random people say. or that would be the case if you look into a kingdom called "The Kingdom of Adventure & Trade" or most people call it Adventure & the Trade Kingdom which had a population of over 100 thousand people. 

This kingdom was one of the first ones owned by humans to create adventurer's guilds along with trade routes early as of to have good relationships with its people and other kingdoms. However in reality a King and queen who ruled over the kingdom was the kind who are trying more "Not Oki Doki" methods pf getting a trait that everyone else wants and it never worked out for them. but there was a secret that the not-so-good king and Queen did forget about. there was a forgotten underground Village that was made for all the poor people were forced to live in as they never had enough coin to survive and soon lives in a slightly broken down village which had a small population of 10 thousand people. Oddly enough these people had the traits people from the upper ground wanted and down here it's a very common and normal thing to happen. this place existed for 30 decades and no rules on age consent had ever happened so the population of 200 people went up super quickly from the breeding of children to babies who had the trait of large breasts, balls, cocks, etc. Now it's 14XX and we will now start to get to the main person who had never seen the upper ground like how her people had done many times before to steal goods and items to simply survive and evolve mentally and physically.

A 4-year-old girl who had J cup breasts, curly black hair, blue eyes, brown skin, and a good looking bubble but which had the adult males, teens, and people her age to grab and slap it as she walks down the dirt road which was made in the broken down but active village she lived in. Her name was Jessica and she was someone who had a Father who spends their time working and was home only for 3 hours tops if lucky, She was someone who somewhat knew how to use a Small Knife as a weapon thanks to reading their dad's manual on knife play. Jessica wore clothing that covered her body and people's eyes were looking at her young and sexy body which would be sold for a lot of money to just get the genetic traits of massive tits and ass alone from fucking her with consent or the more common way slavery and rape. But that does not matter now but what does matter is Jessica finally getting her time to explore the upper world which is new to her as her father forbid her to do it, While others who are the gather's and other people tasked to get items to know a lot of the upper world through the education books, schools of 5 different kinds taught them how to survive and use basic magic.

Jessica was gathering stale bread, old cheese, and other items for free as right now her father tasked her into making Cheese soup with toasted bread which was a common meal for people who could not gain enough coin from selling goods from the outside world or the very few jobs were made. the Jobs were vegetable farmer, Gather's, teacher of Magic, Teacher of basic learning, and guards. the Jobs were created after the Leader and most of the population complained about not getting any food so they overtime created these jobs(Narrator Chan said), Jessica finished the meal once she got home, and again she sat on the ground alone eating from a handcrafted wooden bowl made from the deadwood. her mouth gulps up small amounts of tasty but flawed cheese and bread soup which was something that made her had good memories of when her father used to take care of her before her mother was gone for unknown reasons. 

She finished her bowl of cheese and bread soup and began cleaning it using a bucket of water and she throws the ball onto the floor and she felt sick of the same Life she always felt. She wanted to do something new and so she began to pack her things up in a small leather bag from the dead skin of cows stolen for food and other skins. She only picked up some food, a small knife, and extra clothes. She fell asleep at nighttime hits cause she was up for being up for too long and being a small child who needed some sleep. Her father came back home hours later from working and began walking towards their Tiny sleeping body. The father slowly began taking off his armor and clothes from his buff, muscular body with a Sixpack with smooth brown skin. his hard cock points forward and it was a massive 16 inches long 2 inches wide fully hard with two smooth large pair of balls full of cum. he could not hold back anymore and began taking off his daughter's clothes while his pre cumming cock was rubbing against her cute young face which made it twitch and throb more and more over time. 

He breaths heavily as he lifts her snoring and sleeping body which looked very small and short which turned the dad on even more and his veiny cock got veinier. without waiting he forced his entire cock inside of her ass which made him moan loudly which caught a few people's attention and a couple of adults began walking to the noise of loud slapping and moaning was coming from. The father was moaning loudly as the tight bubble butt keeps jiggling each time his massive cock goes through her entire body and out of her mouth each hard and fast thrusts he made. The father began to pull, group, and lick Jessica's J cup breasts which were soft and felt oh so good. meanwhile, people outside were groaning and moaning as Men were jerking off and women began rubbing their pussies at this super lewd and sexy sight. After a couple of minutes, he moans loudly and his cock began filling her belly with massive waves of cum which began making the moaning and sleeping Jessica bloat up to have a very large belly full of cum. He pulls his hard cock out and for 2 hours he filled everyone hole multiple times with cum over and over before he fell onto a wooden bed and fell asleep. the daughter had a leaking pussy, ass, and mouth slowly draining with cum which were now in the bucket loads and the people went back home to sleep after having an orgy with each other.

Jessica wakes up cleaned, dressed, and feeling wet for some reason which confused her but ignores it and had some leftover cheese soup and without being suttle at all fucking bolts it out of her dad's house quickly and goes for the existence which was stairs which leads to hile many feet away. People watched her breasts bounce and jiggle wildly as they were clothed but it was an amazing sight. soon she runs up the stairs ignoring the guards who gave up stopping the bouncing booby child who finally makes it to the surface and sees.....


End file.
